callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 is a shotgun available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its mode of operation is different in all three installments. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops it is pump-action, where as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized it is semi-automatic. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The SPAS-12 appears frequently in several campaign levels; however, during the missions "Cliffhanger," "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag", a SPAS-12 with arctic camouflage can be found. It is also possible, although extremely rare, to find a SPAS-12 with woodland camouflage on "Loose Ends" and "The Enemy of My Enemy". Its range is regarded as long in terms of a shotgun in both the singleplayer and multiplayer. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first shotgun available to the player, available in the "Grenadier" default class, with an attached Silencer. The SPAS-12 is one of three pump action shotguns in the game, the others being the W1200, which is only available in the Museum, and the Masterkey Shotgun attachment, which is unlocked by 20 Grenade Launcher kills with assault rifles. The SPAS-12 is a popular shotgun due to its high damage and range. Since the update which reduced the range of the Akimbo Model 1887, it has become one of the most used shotguns in online multiplayer, though it is just as frowned on for the range. The SPAS-12 is very commonly used with the Grip, as many believe it helps the weapon performance-wise. However, the sights reset by the time the next shell is in place, even without the grip. The grip does, however, keep the screen more still, allowing for easier detection and tracking of enemies in a pinch. Extended Mags increases the SPAS's magazine to 16 shells, which is highly useful for prolonged CQB engagements, Although the reload time is increased considerably. Optics are nearly useless on a SPAS, let alone any shotgun, as ADS increases spread, and this hinders performance at longer ranges. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * Grip * FMJ * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines Image:Spas12_6.png|A SPAS-12. Image:SPAS-12_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Spas12r.JPG|Reloading the SPAS-12 Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The SPAS-12 appears in ''Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two shotguns in game, the other being the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is only found in "Wrecking Crew", "Closing In", "Oil Rig Confrontation", and "Last Chance", used only by the Insurgency. The SPAS-12 is the same in appearance as the SPAS-12 in Modern Warfare 2, but it has a few differences in performance. Firstly, it fires in the semi-automatic mode as opposed to the pump-action mode. This allows a quick second shot if the first shot misses or doesn't kill. Secondly, the pellets have an unlimited range. This allows the player to fire all eight shells quickly (if necessary) to kill an enemy at long range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the SPAS-12 is unlocked by default for the Insurgency faction. It is a decent shotgun to use, though it has a long reload time and a capacity of only 8 shells. Unlike single player, it usually takes two shells to kill, unless at point blank range or when firing at the head. On the contrary, it usually doesn't take more than three shells at long ranges, except when moving or firing at great distances. The SPAS-12 is often considered one of the best close quarters weapons in the game, having high damage, and unlimited pellet range. It is also semi-automatic compared to the AA-12 which is fully automatic meaning it can be fired at a greater rate. The SPAS-12 has very predictable spreads when firing crouched as the pellets always hit the same spots. Therefore, using the iron sights is not necessary if accuracy is desired. File:SPAS12_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The SPAS-12, viewed from third person Spas12.png|SPAS-12 Spas12iron.png|SPAS-12 iron sight ''Call of Duty: Black Ops The SPAS-12 will appear in the upcoming game ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, although its name is now just the SPAS. The SPAS will be pump action this appearance as it was in Modern Warfare 2 and will have its stock in folded position. The SPAS will be able to use Dragon's Breath (incendiary) shotgun shells. In the Black Ops uncut reveal trailer, Woods is seen giving the player a SPAS-12. In the Gun Game Mode, the SPAS will be Weapon Tier 3. File:CoDBO SPAS12.png|Soldier with a SPAS strapped to his back. Screenshot3.jpeg|The SPAS using the Dragon's Breath incendiary shells SPAS.jpg|Woods throwing a SPAS for the player The Spas in Multiplayer.jpg|The SPAS as seen in Multiplayer Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *When the SPAS-12 is fired, the ejection port opens and closes as normal, however no shell is ejected; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will eject but the port will not open. *There are multiple fingerprints visible on the SPAS-12. There appears to be one on the stock, a few on the receiver and one on the pump mechanism. *FMJ does not add the "fireworks" animation when pellets hit a surface. *Equipping a silencer to the SPAS-12 in multiplayer gives it the name "SPAS-12 Silencer", rather than "SPAS-12 Silenced". *While Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''was in development, the SPAS-12 used the M1014's pick-up icon. *In The Gulag and some Special Ops missions, enemies can drop SPAS-12s with white pump and grip, serving as basic Arctic Camouflage. These SPAS' also have the firing sound of the M1014. *The third-person firing sound of the SPAS -12 is identical to the first-person firing sound of the W1200. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The weapon's inventory icon displays the stock folded up, but when viewed from first or third person, there is no stock attached. *This weapon can be seen being fired with one hand by enemies. *The SPAS-12 has a different rear sight than the one in Modern Warfare 2. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *In the Breach Trailer presented by GTTV, there is a pickup icon reading "SPAS". *The Butt-stock of the SPAS-12 is folded, unlike its ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''counterpart where the stock is unfolded. *In Black Ops trailers, the SPAS is seen in the hands of both enemy (Viet Cong & Soviet Armed Forces) and friendly SOG forces. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Shotguns